


Sounds Like A Deal

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was at the book store and tried to get a book on the top shelf only to make the books fall on you in my failed attempt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds Like A Deal

Letting out a curse, Clarke glares up at the book above her. The book that was right within her grasp. Sometimes she liked the fact that she was short and small but right now wasn’t one of those times. Instead she was muttering profanities about her height was going to be the death of her.

She growls jumping up once more in an effort to reach the book that she desperately needed to finish her Latin paper that so far had only been a pain in her ass. She needed to finish it by today but she couldn’t do that without the damn book that was hovering just above her fingertips.

Clarke lets out one last cry of energy and leaps up from her toes, her fingers just barely brushing against the book, but it seemed like the touch was just enough to send her book and the ones underneath it toppling down to the other side,

“Ow!”

Hearing the pained cry come from the other side of the bookcase, Clarke winces in sympathy before slowly moving her way over there. Since she still needed to get her book. She stops in her tracks when she sees that the person she had accidentally injured was a rather attractive person.

Shaking off the thoughts that were brewing in her mind at the sight of the very very attractive man standing in front of her, Clarke steps closer a sheepish smile stretched across her face as she says, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to topple the books over. It just sort of happened.”

He looks up then, eyes roaming over her face taking in the apologetic look she knew was on it. Clarke notices that his face was perfectly imperfect and her fingers were now itching for a pencil so she could quickly sketch out the features set before her. She clenches her hand into a fist to stop her fingers from twitching.

A small smile blooms across his face and he looks down at the pile of books littered around his feet saying, “Why didn’t you just ask someone to help?”

“I was doing perfectly well by myself!”

The guy just raises an eyebrow, silently indicating the mess surrounding their feet. Clarke rolls her eyes, a smile playing on her lips and a laugh threatening to fall. She bends down and starts to pick up the books that were scattered about, keeping her eyes peeled for the one she actually wants.

“I can certainly see that, but maybe next time you should ask someone since you are rather short and could hurt someone else if you try to get the book yourself.”

Growing mockingly indignant Clarke shoots arms filled with books and stomps over to the guy who was also now standing having been helping pick up the books as well. She stands a mere foot away from him a playful scowl on her face as she says, “I’m not short!”

This time the

stranger does let out a loud laugh. It’s deep and warm and Clarke can feel it roll over her skin, a smile growing on her face. He straightens up to his full height and it’s only then Clarke realizes just how much taller he was than her. She has to tilt her head back to look at him and when she does, she can see the smile in his eyes.

“You sure about that short stuff?”

An uncharacteristic giggle falls from Clarke’s lips and she just says, “Clarke, my name is Clarke.” her eyes twinkling.

The grin on the stranger’s face grows and he replies with, “And I’m Bellamy. Now let’s get this cleaned up and you can be on your way.”

Clarke nods, handing the books that were already in her arms to Bellamy so he could put them back on the shelf. He smiles at her teasingly each time as he stretches with each, reaching the top shelf.  

She just shakes her head before handing him the next book. They continue with this in silence until an exclaim of excitement slips out of Clarke’s mouth. Bellamy turns to her, curiosity written all over his face.

Clarke looks up at him explaining, “It’s the Latin book I needed to complete the essay for my class.”

Bellamy’s eyebrows raise dramatically and with a grin on his face he says, “You, princess, met the right person. I happen to be a history major and understand Latin perfectly. I bet you I would be a lot more fun than the book. Do you want help with your essay?”

Clarke’s eyes light up as she eagerly says, “That would be great. I could maybe treat you to coffee as payment?”

“Sounds like a deal to me, princess”

Bellamy holds out his hand and Clarke slips her much smaller one into it, shaking confidently. A shiver runs through her body at Bellamy’s touch and she lingers for a second too long before eventually pulling her hand away.

She spins around, trying to hide her flaming cheeks from Bellamy who was looking at her with a sly smile on his face. Maybe having a pile of books drop on your head wasn’t the worst thing that happened to Bellamy today. Not if he was able to meet and get to know the interesting blonde by his side.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)


End file.
